


Craving Your Beauty

by Minako_S



Series: Domestic Joy [2]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Femininity, Gender Identity, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Other, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: “Fuck!”Gerard exlaimed as the pink-ish paint water spilled from the jar onto half of his shirt.He acted quickly, taking off his shirt and running to the bathroom to wash It with soap and cold water before the color could set on the white shirt.Gerard threw the shirt Into the dirty laundry basket, wishing for the best of luck then went over to the bedroom. He wasn’t expecting Grant to be there when he opened up the wooden door.And surely, Gerard didn’t also expect to find them sitting on the edge of the bed and adjusting black nylon stockings over their knees.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: Domestic Joy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062173
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Craving Your Beauty

***********

“Fuck!” Gerard exlaimed as the pink-ish paint water spilled from the jar onto half of his shirt.

He loved that Sex Pistols shirt, especially since It was mainly Grant’s shirt and he liked to wear their clothes sometimes. More likely, half the time. He acted quickly, taking off his shirt and running to the bathroom to wash It with soap and cold water before the color could set on the white shirt. Gerard threw the shirt Into the dirty laundry basket, wishing for the best of luck then went over to the bedroom. On his way, he thought of his own collection of shirts and what he would’ve liked to wear- because he couldn’t mess up any more of his partner's shirts after that.

He wasn’t expecting Grant to be there when he opened up the wooden door. And surely, Gerard didn’t also expect to find them sitting on the edge of the bed and adjusting black nylon stockings over their knees. Gerard could barely form a proper comment, or even a greeting when he looked up from Grant’s knee to see them fully. They were completely dressed already- wearing a black blazer over a dark and padded latex bra, with a tight and short pencil skirt that had barely reached their mid-thigh.

“G-Grant, I..” Gerard whispered, but couldn’t find anything more to say. He never thought they would be into It , never thought they’d take a chance to explore their femminine side even though they’ve talked about shying away from gender labels. And right then and there, when they did take a chance and dressed up- They were unbearably beautiful, somewhat natural like this.

“Why are you shirtless, beautiful?” Grant asked , And despite Gerard they seemed to keep their cool-perhaps expecting Gerard to play along with them.

“I- uh.. I spilled the paint water over my shirt, Had to go clean It and I was on my way to get a new one.” Gerard stuttered out. He felt embarrassed to be staring at them for some reason, felt a bit shy to admire them like this. As he spoke while looking down, he noticed that Grant shaved their legs smooth and wanted to stroke his hand through them to feel It.

“I like that look on you. You can stay like that If you want,” Grant replied. Gerard dropped hesitantly to his knees so he could maintain face-to face contact with Grant, But also because they just radiated dominance In that outfit, that attitude which made him weak. Once he sank down, Gerard allowed himself to feel Grant’s soft thighs, He touched the fabric of their tight skirt and resisted the urge to pull It up. He laid his chin between their knees and looked up at them adoringly.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered shyly as the warm blush spread upon his cheeks.

“Thank you, My pet. Very flattering indeed,”

“I.. Do you want to do this?” Gerard asked sheepishly, Not knowing how to start the scene. Not sure whether It had already started or not.

“Depends. Will you be good for me?” Grant asked while softly combing their hand around their lover’s hair.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t feel like playing hard, But I still need to know your limits for tonight. Would It be okay If..” Grant tried to re-compose themselves and sink back Into their new persona, But It was quite hard to accomplish with Gerard being so sweet on his knees. They cleared their throat and continued.

“Would It be okay for you to call me Mistress?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Gerard replied, Fast and sure.

“Very good.” Then there was silence, And Gerard tried to think about his limits. He wasn’t sure, Because he was willing for Grant to do just about anything with them looking like that.

“No blindfold. I wanna look at you, Mistress. No tying my hands, Because I want to touch you all over.. And don’t fuck me tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Grant challenged.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You are seriously asking _not_ to be fucked tonight. Huh. Interesting,” Although their tone was light and apathetic, Gerard knew they were teasing him for how much he loved to be taken by them. “Is that all, My pet?” Grant asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Mistress.” Gerard answered immediately, His eyes looking sure and bright. Beautiful. Gerard broke their shared eye contact to part Grant’s thighs muttering “Please”, As If his pleading would grant him their approval to do anything he wanted to them. Grant pushed back Gerard’s fiery locks from his head, And lifted their skirt slightly so that Gerard’s trail of light kisses could continue up their thighs to their crotch. And once they did so, They watched their lover pull back and gasp quietly In shock for seeing the lace In their panties.

“Mistress, Please.” He said more desperately.

“What do you want, Boy?”

“Want to suck you. Want to eat you out, Anything.” Gerard said, And as Grant’s fingers traced down his cheeks he leaned over and kissed them. They began to trace their fingers over Gerard’s lower lip and up his cupid’s bow, And Gerard gave them one more sweet peck before their thumb entered his crooked mouth. Gerard hollowed his cheeks and licked around the digit, sucking It as If It were Grant’s cock. He knew how much his Dom loved seeing him like that, And hoped that showing how much he loved to use his mouth would earn him what he wanted. Grant retrieved their thumb from their lover’s mouth with a slight gasp, Then they grabbed a fistful of their lover’s red locks and pulled them to the side, Earning a surprised little whine from Gerard that urged him to maintain eye contact with them.

“You may have anything you desire, Boy. If you only fulfill one wish. I want to collar you.You would be so pretty with the spikey one, Don’t you think?” Grant suggested. The spiky collar they wanted to put on Gerard was the thickest, most leathery and uncomfortable collar that they owned. Grant remembered that back when he tried It at the store, They were about to return the collar to the shelf once their lover said It was uncomfortable. Then Gerard said It felt heavy and restricting, But also a bit enveloping,and that he mostly liked It. Whenever they made Gerard put It on during scenes, Gerard would whine for he couldn’t get a big portion of his neck kissed, Sucked or bitten by Grant because of the collar. That was exactly the reason that Grant wanted him to wear It. They prefered to kiss their boy only on the mouth for that particular scene, And craved to be the one to receive most of the attention, Affection and touches. As they put on the collar carefully around Gerard’s neck, They touched the center of It to feel his heartbeat through his skin. They secured the leather tightly, Asking their lover frequently whether he felt okay or was It too much. It wrapped around Gerard’s neck beautifully, It was tight but just right according to Gerard.

”Very good.”

“I want you to lie beside me now, Can you do that?” Grant continued and then pulled away so they could fully lie on the bed, With their upper back against the pillows.

“I would love to, Mistress.” Gerard replied sweetly, A cheeky smile almost forming on his face. Sometimes Grant just wanted to be touched and admired, And he suspected it was just one of those times.

“What are you thinking of, Boy?” Grant asked, Recognising Gerard’s ‘Deep In thought’ face.

“About what the hell did I do to get a hot lady like you In my bed,” He replied smoothly before straddling Grant’s hips with his thighs, And kissing them. “-Mistress,” Gerard continued after they pulled away, And wiped his lips with the back of his hand to make sure Grant’s dark lipstick hadn't smudged all too much. As they kissed and kissed, Grant’s hands trailed down from Gerard’s bare back onto their ass, And grabbed it possessively. Gerard giggled, Then Grant stopped his laughter by ordering him to take off the rest of his clothes. When Gerard went back onto the bed after casting his pants and underwear aside, He laid a hand over one of Grant’s soft thighs and looked Into their eyes.

“May I take your skirt off, Mistress?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

“Take It off.”

Once the skirt came off, his lover’s panties were in full view and he could see just how lacy and femminine they were. And when Gerard touched the lace, A shiver went down his spine as he felt the arousal creep right back to his body.

“You are so fucking gorgeous ,” Gerard said huskily as he gently removed the panties too.

“What are you going to do about It, Boy? I wasn’t going to play with you to be a wall decoration.” Grant replied, And as though Gerard knew they were just teasing and that was a part of their character, He felt that perhaps Grant was getting defensive. He had seen their body hundreds of times, He loved and adored It-Adored them. But the character, Her, Was a side that Grant never truly revealed to him before. Gerard had never seen them like that, And realised they were quite vulnerable In their femininity. He wanted them to feel safe, And loved, And worshiped. So he kissed their hip and sucked on the skin gently for a while, And only answered once he saw the beautiful bruise he had marked his lover with.

“Just like I said, Mistress. Gonna eat you out, make you feel so good.” Gerard decided to imagine as If his boyfriend was biologically a girl, And lightly licked the head of their cock, Teasing It with his tongue as If It were their clit. He was rewarded by soft, Muffled moans and all sorts of pretty noises that spilled from his lover’s mouth. As Gerard softly stroked the underside of their shaft, Grant spread their legs wider to make more room for him. He kissed and sucked the tip of their cock into his mouth, And smiled happily when he tasted their pre-cum on his tongue.

“You're so good to me, Mistress. Pleasuring you Is always a treat,” Gerard said fondly.

“I love how wet you are for me, Mistress.” he continued huskily, And kissed their Inner thighs and whispered “Love you” quietly, Trying to stay In the scene. Grant wished they could reply, Maybe pull their boy back to them and kiss him deeply, But Gerard had left them breathless and they wanted more. Gerard started to slowly stroke the shaft of their cock and keep on sucking the head, Experimenting with light licks then digging his tongue In the slit- Both earned him a heavily panting and moaning Grant, So he was pleased. When Grant looked down to see their boy, They noticed that he occasionally thrusted and grinded against the mattress and moaned around them. They pulled him up and off their cock by his hair, And Gerard whined from the loss of having something In his wickedly talented mouth. It seems like without even noticing his action, Gerard wrapped a hand around his own length and began to jerk himself off, Maintaining eye contact with Grant so they could see his pleading eyes. Grant reached over to his collared neck, and grazed their thumb against It’s center, Pressing on the metal spike to put on pressure. Pressure that made Gerard gasp and and plead his Mistress for some touch, So he got a touch. Grant replaced Gerard’s hand with their own after they took a chance to shed off their blazer jacket. They noticed and smiled cheekily when their lover’s gaze Immediately drifted off to their chest, Their padded bra was then completely revealed to Gerard. For a moment, Grant wanted to shy away from him, To stop pleasuring Gerard and retrieve their hand from his shaft so they could hide their Incredibly flat chest.

But Gerard melted all of Grant’s doubts away when he shyly asked “Mistress, Can I?” And then cupped their breasts In both his hands once they'd nodded.

“You're the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Gerard leaned in and whispered to their ear, And Grant chuckled in return so they could continue. So they could also hide how much they wanted, Needed to hear that from the man they loved most.

“And I love your tits,” He continued as he placed light kisses to Grant’s chest, And rubbed their nipples through the bra. Grant felt Gerard’s groan more than they could hear It when they stroked his cock a bit faster.

“Do you like having something around your cock, Boy?” Grant teased.

“Of course, Mistress. I like It, But I’d much rather have _you_.” Gerard whispered breathlessly into their chest as Grant sped up their strokes around him.

“You already have me, Boy.” Grant replied a bit confusingly, Not knowing what exactly what Gerard meant by that. Hoping he didn’t actually mean to want to be inside them, Where they couldn’t feel like or be a true girl anymore.

“I have your hand, Mistress. It’s really good, You’re really good but I want to be Inside of you.” Gerard confirmed their worry. They stopped touching him, And Instead placed a kiss to the top of his head.

“But..” They muttered weakly, And Gerard’s head Immediately surged up to look at them when he heard the suddenly Insecure tone of their voice.

“What Is It?” Gerard asked softly, Speaking to Grant and not his Mistress- whomever they might have been In that moment, However they might’ve felt.

“It’s just..” Grant started, Looking anywhere In the room except for Gerard’s eyes.Gerard held their hand In his and kissed each finger dearly.

“I can’t please you like that, I’m not..I can’t be a girl for you like that. You know It, Gee- I won’t be able to please..” Grant stuttered out and felt a wave of sadness wash over them.But Gerard was right there to calm them back down, To reassure them.

“Bullshit. You can be anything you want, Anything at all will please me because It’s _you_ \- Sweetheart… We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, That’s obvious. But thinking I’ll be disappointed by you, By your body Is just batshit crazy. I fucking love you, Grant! I-” Gerard was cut off by Grant pulling him up to a sweet, Passionate kiss. And then another. And another one.

“Fuck getting off, Let me just-” Gerard whispered breathlessly between long, Urgent kisses.

“No, No It’s okay, Beautiful. You can fuck me,” Grant said needeily, But Gerard was still not sure If they actually wanted to continue.

“Yeah? Do you really want to or Is It just because I do?” He asked and then kissed around Grant’s untouched neck.

“I do want to. It’ll be good, I just wasn't sure If.. You know. But now I know you’ll enjoy It.” “Of course I will. I did say you are one beautiful lady, Mistress. It would be very rude to lie to you,So know that I stand by the things that I say.” Grant chuckled, Then turned away to take off their stockings and get the lube from their nightstand. Once they’ve returned with the lube, Gerard kissed them until they were lying down completely on the bed and went on top of them, Sitting on his knees between Grant’s spread thighs. Gerard leaned down to kiss down their belly and place a kiss to the tip of their cock. As he stroked his lover back to full hardness, He kept tracing kisses down to their entrance- And stopped once he felt some foreign object against his lips. Gerard pulled back a bit and looked, Then realised that his lover had a plug inside them all along. “Oh, fuck..” He uttered quietly, And spread both Grant’s cheeks wide without realising he was doing It.

“Can I take It out now, Mistress?” Gerard asked as he stated to play with the tip of the plug, Twisting and pushing It further in them- Driving Grant crazy.

“Anything, Boy. Anything you want, You may have It.” Grant replied huskily from above him. Gerard took out the plug slowly and carefully, And It was gone when he heard Grant groan from the loss. Gerard quickly poured some lube on his fingers, And traced the stretched out opening before giving them two fingers from the start. Grant wasn’t noisy like he was, But Gerard could still hear their pants and quiet moans and enjoyed them. He then added a third finger, And stopped moving the digits In and out of them to search their prostate. Gerard grinned happily when he found the spot, And was rewarded with a long, Breathy moan from his lover.

“Can I fuck you now, Mistress? I promise I’ll make It good for you, I’ll even hit your spot.” Gerard asked cheekily, Then got up on his knees when he saw Grant nod. He then poured some lube on his cock and started stroking It under the excuse of spreading the lube, And touched Grant's thigh to let them know he was there. He lined up, And tried his best not to bottom out with one smooth thrust since Grant was still tight around him despite the stretching.

“May I move now, Mistress? You feel so good,” Gerard asked breathlessly and smiled fondly at them as Grant’s thighs wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, Boy. You may move.” Grant answered after a moment. Gerard started to thrust slowly into them, And moaned quietly from the tight wet heat around his cock. It’s been a pretty long time since he last topped, And the feeling was Incredible. He wrapped a hand around Grant’s neglected cock and started stroking their length again to make It good for them too.

“You feel amazing, Mistress.” He whispered Into their mouth, And looked Into their eyes that went dark and blown-out with arousal.

“So fucking wet for me, Too. And not for any other man, Yeah? I feel so lucky, Mistress. I love being Inside of you.” Gerard said as he sped up his thrusts, And was rewarded with a long moan from their lover when he found their spot once again.

“Right there, Boy.” They whispered and clenched around Gerard to make him moan too.

“Oh, fuck.” Gerard said desperately as Grant clenched around him again. He wanted to do It relatively slowly, to take his time with Grant but forgot how good It actually felt to be Inside them. Grant was also not making things easier for him to last long, With their tight walls clenching around his cock.

“Oh- Ohh god, stop. Mistress, Please. I won’t be able to last, Please..” Gerard pleaded desperately. Despite asking them to stop, Grant knew that If Gerard had actually wanted Grant to stop clenching around him and make It too good then he would tell them he went from green to orange.

“What? Am I too much for you Boy to handle? Go on, Fuck me. You know that coming so soon would be pathetic, Pet..” Grant teased as Gerard thrust Into them harder and faster, Hoping the humiliation would soon finish him.

“Oh- oh god, Mistress. Ah! I can’t!” Gerard whined as he thrust desperately Into them two, Three more times and then came Inside them with a shout. Gerard’s desperateness and the sight of his orgasm made Grant urgently remove Gerard’s then useless hand from their cock and stroke It fast and harsh, Until they too came with a goan. Gerard then pulled out gently and slowly, Then lied beside Grant and kissed their cheek as they were both short of breath.

Grant removed Gerard’s collar and threw It carelessly onto the floor, Then pulled Gerard Into a tight and warm embrace. They smiled because Gerard again made them ridiculously happy. They were thankful that Gerard made them feel secure in their own body again, That he made them feel so good.But the last thing they wanted to do right then was to directly talk about their feelings, Or gender. They were about to lean down to kiss Gerard and praise him for how good he was for them, But they stopped once they'd heard his snore on their chest. They chuckled and kissed their boy’s head, And all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> At the beggining I was going to make Grant a soft dom But then they just did their own thing and I'm really not sure anymore about the dynamics. It's a strange sort of dynamic. Grant just wanted to be called Mistress. Let me know If you want more of this series!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
